


You Gave My Body Breath

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Homophobic Language, Hypochondriac Eddie Kaspbrak, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slut Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie is at the quarry, waiting for Eddie, who he loves, and it's fine. It's fine! He's pining and in love and thinking about Eddie in his lap, all soft and sinful, and it is not even an issue. Because Eddie is straight. Because Richie isn't.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	You Gave My Body Breath

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh I wrote this in October I'm so sorry

I pushed my glasses up my nose, tapping my fingers against my leg. Eddie is late. I throw my legs over the edge of the cliffside, knocking my vans against the hard rock. Pieces of it splinter off and make soft splashing sounds as they hit the water below. The sun is in my eyes. 

I hear him before I see him, he takes quick steps, as he rushes towards me. He's stumbling with nerves, but I mean, he's always nervous. I don't want to be funny today. I want to turn towards him and tell him how I feel, that I'm sad and lonely, that my parents are never around, that I'm actually not that funny and not that happy and not that fucking straight.   
I'm clenching my hands in my anxiety. When I release them, there are tiny rivulets of blood running from where my nails were. Eddie'll freak. I hold my hands up to my face, licking the blood from them. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Trashmouth?" His voice is tense with shock and anger. I pull my hands from my face.   
"Uh, nothing?" He reaches me with a few small strides, his eyes turning into pots of honey in the sun. I can't even focus on my wounds; Eddie's so beautiful. If only I could run my hands through his cropped hair, pulling him in to press his lips-no. Bad Richie. Gross Richie. Dirty Richie. Faggot Richie.   
"God lemme see. You're so clumsy." He reaches for my hands, unaware of how dirty I am. I pull back slightly, and his hands freeze. 

"What's wrong?" I look down, trying to avoid his piercing eyes. 

"C'mon Trashmouth, tell me." I bite my lip, staring at my dangling feet. I can see him cock his head in my peripheral, studying me. I want to hold his hand. 

My hair falls in my face, obscuring my dull eyes and acne-prone skin. He crawls into my lap. I cough in shock before trying to push him off, but he's steadfast. 

"Tell me what's wrong, Chee. I'm worried about you."   
"It's nothing, okay? Please just-just get off!" I don't meet his eyes. He pushes his forehead against mine, meeting my eyes. I struggle half-heartedly before settling in for the long haul. 

He rocks his hips down, making me gasp.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" He blushes, the tips of his ears turning bright red. 

"I-I thought you felt the same." I look up at him in awe.   
"The same? You-you, like me?" He bites his lip, nodding shyly. I think about all the times I've wanted to kiss him, and decide to fuck it. 

My lips crash against his. His are smooth and soft; he uses chapstick. He tastes like cough drops and Tylenol and Eddie. I wrap my hands around his lower back, pulling him into me. He breaks the kiss to let out a sinful whine. 

I attach my lips to his neck, sucking and biting with reckless abandon. He pulls me off, reattaching our mouths and I let out a moan. 

"What?" I pull him into me, licking into his mouth. Eddie lets out the cutest whimper, grinding his hips down into my lap to hump his hard cock against mine. God, the shorts obscure nothing. I slap his ass, the sound sharp in the quiet summer air. He whines. 

"Fuck, Richie!" I groan, shifting my hips into his.   
"Say that again."

"Richieeeee! God! Uhn, touch me! I need it!" I spit into my hand, making Eddie cringe, before slipping it into his little red shorts. His cock is hard and heavy in my enormous hand. He buries his head into the junction between my head and shoulder, pressing wet kisses against my neck. 

I pump his dick in my hand with long strokes, teasing the head with my thumb. He moans, high and needy, before sucking marks into my skin. I speed up, pumping him quickly as he fucks up into my fist. He pulls back, arching his spine, eyes rolling up into his skull. 

"Fuck, fuck! Richieeeeeeee! I-I'm gonna cum!"   
I pull him into a heavy kiss and our tongues writhe against each other. I try pulling back, but he follows me, trying to keep our lips locked. I finally succeed in separating us, but Eddie whines angrily. 

"What are you doing, Chee?" I rub the tip of his cock.   
"Oh fuck! Oh my fucking God, don't stop! I-I'm cumming!"   
"C'mon Eddie, cum for me."   
"Oh god, oh god!"   
He cants his hips up, whimpering sinfully.   
"C'mon Eds. Cum." He lets out a scream that echoes in the quiet air, letting out spurt after spurt between us. I pull my hand from his pants, licking my fingers clean.   
"God Richie, that's fucking gross."

"Shut up, I just gave you a handjob." He turns bright red.   
"Fuck, you just gave me a handjob. Oh my god. Oh fuck, what the fuck?"   
"Woah," I fold me up into my arms and he rests his face against my chest. "Calm down. It's okay." He nuzzles into my button-down, gulping deep breaths of air.   
"Y-you didn't cum." I'm suddenly reminded of how hard I am, tenting the front of my blue jeans. Eddie looks up at me from underneath heavy lashes.   
"You don't have to do-"  
"Can I suck you off?" I freeze, blushing. Eddie looks at me shyly.   
"Please?"  
I shake myself, carding my clean hand through my hair.   
"Uh, yeah, if you-" He's already sliding down my body, his face in front of my crotch. My cock throbs. 

He grins seductively before unzipping my pants with his fucking teeth what the fuck. He pulls my boxers down, freeing my aching erection. Eddie presses a kiss to the mushroom head before licking up the girthy side. He looks at it with wide eyes before taking it into his mouth. This is fucking nirvana. How the fuck is he so good at this? I have to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from fucking his cute little mouth. He gags on it, bobbing his head as he takes it to the base. The fucking image of him with his hypochondriac mouth filled with my cock is burned into my head. He moans around it, sending vibrations tingling up my spine. 

“God, you’re so good at that.” He blushes with the praise, sucking my dick down his narrow throat. I nearly cum right there. He pulls off, pumping me in his hand. 

“It’s, uh, good. I like it… in my mouth. Feels good.” I can’t even respond before he’s deepthroating my cock again, gagging around it cutely. 

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna cum. Pull off.” I tangle my fingers in his hair, trying to pull him off, but he stays on my cock, sucking harder. 

I groan, bucking my hips up before cumming in his mouth. He fucking swallows. He’s gulping down each spurt, moaning against my oversensitive dick. I pull him off, a string of cum connecting his mouth and the head of my cock. He licks his lips before crawling up and connecting our mouths. 

We wrap around each other, snuggling into one another.   
“I-I think I love you.” His admission is quiet and shy. I pull him into another kiss.   
“I know I love you.”   
We snuggle on the warm rock, staring off into the afternoon sky, alone at the quarry.


End file.
